


100 anni.

by MomoShikadora



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Birthday, Five Stages of Grief, Freeform, Gen, Klance is implied, M/M, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Past Shurtis, Post-Canon, Sequel, Starting Over, past allurance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoShikadora/pseuds/MomoShikadora
Summary: E' cominciato come un regalo di Natale perTheLazyFanartist, ma poi ho lettoLe stelle stanno in cielo, i sogni non lo sodiYukiDellerane mi sono decisa a renderla pubblica. Giusto raddolcire l'amaro del finale con magari un pizzico di angst perché quello non guasta mai.





	100 anni.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLazyFanartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyFanartist/gifts).



> E' cominciato come un regalo di Natale per [TheLazyFanartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyFanartist/pseuds/TheLazyFanartist), ma poi ho letto [Le stelle stanno in cielo, i sogni non lo so](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090917) di [YukiDelleran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran) e mi sono decisa a renderla pubblica. Giusto raddolcire l'amaro del finale con magari un pizzico di angst perché quello non guasta mai.

Un anno bisestile, 29 febbraio. L’ex capitano dell’Atlas Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane era sveglio nelle prime ore del giorno, le ultime striature di blu stellato stavano ancora alte nel cielo, mentre il sole faceva pigramente il suo percorso. Il braccio organico abbandonato sulla metà opposta del letto matrimoniale, vuota e fredda. Il suo cuore si strinse ma sorrise. Suo marito Curtis se n’era andato un paio d’anni prima, dopo una lunga vita felice e un matrimonio sereno, la vecchiaia lo aveva raggiunto. Shiro dall’altra parte vantava ancora un fisico in forma, nonostante avesse ormai raggiunto il secolo di vita, infatti festeggiava 100 anni quel giorno, aveva ancora le forze di un uomo di mezza età, un militare che ha passato l’inferno ed è uscito ridendo in faccia al demonio. In parte ringraziava il corpo del clone in cui risiedeva la sua coscienza, se era vero che Haggar lo aveva ritenuto “l’arma migliore” non le sarebbe dispiaciuto apportare qualche ulteriore miglioria; dall’altra malediceva questa “pseudo immortalità”, vedeva i sui amici e colleghi invecchiare, essere rimpiazzati, dimenticare quello che erano ed indebolirsi, aveva partecipato a troppi funerali date le circostanze. Era grato che nessuno dei suoi amici ancora se n’era andato.

Quella mattina, durante la colazione ricevette una chiamata da suo fratello. Si sbrigò a raggiungere il comunicatore e rispondere.

“Shiro!” il viso di Keith comparve sullo schermo, sorridente. Anche lui aveva superato i 90 anni da un pezzo, eppure non ne dimostrava più di 50, i capelli neri erano accompagnati da striature grigie e bianche, ma ancora folti come la criniera che aveva da ragazzo, qualche ruga che poteva essere scambiata per stress o notti insonni, il che non era troppo lontano dalla realtà. Anche dopo che si era ufficialmente ritirato come operatore umanitario, l’età non fermava il suo spirito di avventura, solo rallentato. Una volta leone, sempre un leone.

“Ehi Keith! Che piacere sentirti. Come va?” chiese Shiro, vedere suo fratello era sempre una gioia.

“Non ci si lamenta, anche se è un po’ monotona questi giorni. Che mi dici tu?”

“Il solito, hanno apportato le modifiche necessarie al braccio, l’attaccatura stava creando un po’ di problemi ma ora tutto risolto. Ero stufo di quella sottospecie di navicella spaziale.” Sbuffò Shiro, per poi ridere insieme a Keith.

“Pensavo ti piacesse quel braccio.” Chiese l’ex paladino mentre riprendeva fiato.

“Sì, però poi è diventato sfinente supportare una connessione solamente mentale. Preferisco un braccio meno potente ma attaccato al mio corpo.”

“Touché. A proposito, auguri di buon compleanno!” Appena lo disse, il suo fidato compagno Cosmo comparve al suo fianco, annusando lo schermo. “Argh Cosmo!” Keith lo scansò, riprendendo l’inquadratura. Shiro non trattenne una risata.

“Aww ti ringrazio anche a te Cosmo, ancora vi ricordate di questo vecchio relitto?” Ormai le battute sulla sua età erano all’ordine del giorno, aveva bene imparato l’arte dell’auto ironia.

“Vecchio relitto col cavolo. Potresti ancora insegnare alla Garrison volendo.”

“Sì ma ormai i nostri modi sono datati, lascia alle nuove generazioni il brivido dell’avventura.”

“D’accordo, agli ordini capitano.” Keith alzò gli occhi accennando un saluto militare, il che fece scuotere la testa a Shiro, non era cambiato nulla nonostante gli anni. In parte ne era felice.

“Ehi, senti un po’. Che ne dici di cenare a casa mia stasera. Una rimpatriata anche con gli altri? Vi faccio i miei famosi onighiri al salmone.”

“Shiro, no. Senza offesa, ma l’ultima volta che hai provato a farli la cucina è rimasta lercia per una settimana ed erano anche venuti male.” Keith sapeva essere brutale, ma era stata una brutta esperienza, nulla in confronto a quello che avevano vissuto da ragazzi, ma non meno indimenticabile.

“Ancora non hai perso la tua brutalità nell’essere onesto eh? Ma scherzi a parte, tranquillo non farò un casino come l’ultima volta.”

“Mmh… spero ti farai aiutare da Hunk per questo.”

“Quello era il piano. Ha ancora le mani d’oro.”

“Bene se ti fai aiutare allora ci faccio un pensierino.”

“Che gentile da parte tua, fratellino.” Il sarcasmo era tagliente come una lama, solo un altro motivo per sorridere. Era parte della loro amicizia.

“Allora a stasera?”

“Certamente. Ci si vede allora.” Keith salutò insieme all’abbaiare di Cosmo, prima che la chiamata finisse. Shiro sospirò, non sapeva se era opportuno festeggiare il suo compleanno adesso. Gli mancano i suoi amici, ma non avrebbe festeggiato insieme a suo marito… gli sembrava ingiusto…

Dopo colazione, pulì e rimise tutto a posto con calma, lo aiutava a rilassarsi e a non pensare. Lo faceva sempre, da quando Curtis era passato a miglior vita, ogni azione era controllata e meticolosa, ed era anche un ottimo esercizio per il nuovo braccio. Osservava il suo polso organico, avvolto da una fascia bianca, colore del lutto nella sua cultura natale, sospirò. “Non me ne volere male Curtis… sono i miei migliori amici… É solo una cena tra amici, niente di più.” Scuote la testa, cercando di pensare a quello che gli aveva detto il marito, quello che gli aveva detto veramente, prima di andarsene.

_"Doveva essere felice… continuare a vivere per tutto il tempo che il destino gli aveva concesso, senza mai sentirsi in colpa o arrabbiarsi con l’universo. Era stato torturato e lasciato indietro troppe volte e meritava di essere in pace. Il loro matrimonio era stato un primo passo, ma c’era molto di più da fare. La sua esperienza doveva essere di esempio per molte generazioni a venire, di come ognuno poteva trovare la nuova strada, la luce dopo l’oscurità, anche quando sembrava che non ci fosse più speranza, perché_ _É proprio quando sembra che sia andato tutto per il peggio, che nasce una nuova speranza."_

L’uomo non trattenne le lacrime al ricordo. Ma si sforzò di sorridere. Doveva farlo per Curtis… per tutti…

La sera arrivò anche fin troppo tardi, ma erano tutti lì finalmente, i vecchi amici di una volta, i segni del tempo sui loro visi ma con ancora le energie di gioventù, sembrava quasi impossibile. Sapevano che Shiro era ancora in lutto, per rispetto non gli fecero regali, come aveva chiesto, ma si impegnarono a rendere la festa il più piacevole possibile. Hunk aveva gentilmente reclamato la cucina come suo territorio per la cena, ma Shiro era più che contento di dargli carta bianca conoscendo le sue abilità culinarie, le proprie erano non esistenti; mentre gli altri preparavano la tavola, come fossero a casa propria, Shiro li osservava, ricordando i loro giorni da paladini.

Qualcun altro lo avrebbe giudicato maleducato o intrusivo, ma per l’ex capitano era un piacere fare le cose insieme alla sua squadra, scherzosamente impartiva ordini e direzioni a destra e sinistra, “come quando eri ancora al comando” sottolineò Pidge lanciandogli un’occhiata storta, mentre posizionava i bicchieri in corrispondenza di piatti e posate.

“Una volta capitano, sempre un capitano.” Risponde Shiro con un sorriso beffardo. “ E quei bicchieri vanno più a destra.”

“Sì capitano.” La ex paladina verde alzò gli occhi, sistemando gli occhiali che le stavano scivolando dal naso.

“State calmi ho quasi fatto qui, sembrate dei bambini affamati.” Li riprese Hunk, mentre rifiniva gli ultimi dettagli, anche l’occhio vuole la sua parte dopo tutto, da diplomatico era “deformazione professionale”, o così la definiva lui.

“Se non vi offendete, avrei un’idea per decorare la tavola.” Lance prese una borsa che aveva portato con sé, la aprì rivelando dei fiori di Juniberry, freschissimi come appena colti. Come era possibile era un mistero.

“Sono stupendi.” Commentò Keith, osservandoli mentre Lance li metteva di fianco ai piatti come segnaposto. Shiro concentrò la sua attenzione sui due uomini, quella piccola interazione tra i due gli fece tornare in mente quando erano ragazzi, la loro primissima vicinanza, proprio quando lo salvarono dai ricercatori della Garrison dopo la sua fuga dalla prigionia Garla. Subito avevano cominciato con le prese in giro e le offese, i rancori serbati per chissà quanto tempo e una sciocca rivalità infantile. Ma poi divenne, da quello che aveva visto, che gli avevano raccontato e che aveva visto attraverso i ricordi del clone, prima tolleranza, poi rispetto, collaborazione, poi amicizia. E poi quando si erano riuniti, aveva visto ancora quelle stesse dinamiche, ma poi Lance seguì Allura, reduce da una brutta esperienza per colpa di Lotor, su troppi livelli. Troppe coincidenze in loro sfavore, incoscienza giovanile forse, ma una perfetta sintonia era stata spezzata, senza possibilità di risanarla. Come ultima tragedia, la perdita di Allura li aveva segnati tutti profondamente, un’amica, una sorella, un’amante, persa per un bene più grande. Shiro aveva già provato il dolore per la perdita della persona amata, ma una parte di sé sapeva che doveva finire così, aveva fatto pace con sé stesso dopo che Adam lo aveva lasciato. Non voleva che i due lasciassero questo mondo con i conti in sospeso, per quanto non era nemmeno il suo posto, ma come fratello e amico doveva fare il massimo per chi gli era a cuore. Erano troppi anni passati in solitudine per entrambi, per un verso o per un altro. Era ora che si dessero una svegliata, almeno loro che avevano ancora questa possibilità.

Finalmente si sedettero tutti a tavola, il cibo era come sempre delizioso.

“Grazie, grazie.” Hunk prendeva i complimenti, meno timido del passato, ma mai egocentrico o vanitoso, era semplicemente Hunk. “Ho passato gli ultimi anni a cucinare così tanti piatti di ogni tipo di cultura intergalattica, che avevo quasi paura di non saper più fare qualcosa di semplice.”

“Ma che dici É fantastico!” si complimentò Shiro. “Sei sempre il migliore Hunk.”

“No dai, non ci vedo più se non fosse per questi occhiali, e le mani, hah! È un miracolo se non mi sono tagliato ancora.”

“Dai su non contare tutti i ‘se’ e tutti i ‘ma’,” interruppe Pidge, riempiendosi la bocca, “sono buoni come sempre, fine della storia.”

“Sempre dispendiosa di complimenti tu eh?” Lance la guardò di sottecchi, come volesse rimproverarla, ma il suo mezzo ghigno tradiva ogni serietà.

“Vivo in mezzo ai numeri e formule scientifiche, le lusinghe sono un semplice algoritmo.” Fece spallucce.

“Sei invecchiata male, cara mia.”

“E tu non sembri invecchiato affatto.”

“La vita di campagna ti mantiene giovane.” Fece spallucce, poggiando lo sguardo sul fiore e per un momento, solo uno, Shiro vide la sua scintilla riaccendersi.

“A proposito, come sta andando? Il vivaio di cui mi parlavi l’avete messo in funzione alla fine?” chiese, per non perdere quel filo.

“Oh sì, sta andando alla grande. Anzi stiamo ricevendo richieste da tutto il mondo, al momento abbiamo 5 ordinazioni!”

“Come fate a gestire tutto?” chiese Hunk.

“Nadia e Silvio si occupano delle ordinazioni e spedizioni. Per la coltivazione abbiamo aiuti da tutto il vicinato, ma ce la caviamo abbastanza bene anche da soli. Ultimamente Keith si ferma spesso poi per dare una mano.” Sorrise all’uomo in questione.

“Non ho molto da fare e odio stare come le mani in mano. Aver cura dei fiori É più complicato di quello che pensavo onestamente. Non più di un certo tipo di concime, solo quel tipo di pesticida, il sole o l’ombra, sono fiori per la miseria!” rispose Keith, terminando in modo frustrato, ricevendo uno sguardo offeso da Lance.

“I fiori sono come figli! Vanno curati al meglio e con pazienza! Per questo non abbiamo messo su famiglia, io ho già dei bambini di cui occuparmi e tu non hai la pazienza per farlo!” gli puntò un dito accusatorio contro, scuotendolo come una madre contro il figlio che ha appena compiuto una delle sue marachelle. Il resto del gruppo non poté non ridere, redendo il duo confuso.

“Oddio è passata davvero una vita?!” Pidge ansimò, ancora con la bocca aperte in una risata e sollevando gli occhiali per asciugarsi gli occhi.

“Sembra che siamo arrivati al castello dei leoni solo da poco!” Hunk si portò una mano al petto. “Oh mamma mia, il mio cuore non può reggere certi sforzi.” E ridacchiò ancora.

“Mi siete mancati davvero ragazzi! Davvero…” Shiro li guardò con il sorriso più onesto che abbia mai fatto in tanto tempo, le guance gli dolevano. Si aspettava un senso di colpa, una pietra dritta al cuore per provare gioia e divertimento senza suo marito, ma non venne, anzi. Si sentiva meglio dopo quella risata, come se avesse preso una boccata d’aria dopo una lunga apnea.

“’Ragazzi’ magari nella vita passata.” Lance scosse la mano ad enfatizzare ciò che aveva dietro. “Ma grazie lo stesso, capitano.”

“Seriamente, non siete invecchiati affatto. Sembrate ancora due ragazzacci che si prendono a insulti e frecciatine.”

“Che poi ricordami onestamente perché era così.” Keith incrociò le braccia, guardando il suo ex compagno d’armi con occhi furbi, di chi sa già la riposta.

“Bah, chi si ricorda.” Lance sbuffò, imitando la sua posa. “Ero talmente pieno di me all’epoca che bastavo per tutta la flotta Garla, giuro.”

“Finalmente hai detto delle parole sante, Lance.” replicò Keith. “C’è voluta una vita, ma alla fine l’hai detto.”

“Mi reputo personalmente offeso!” si alzò da tavola di colpo, la sedia raschiò il pavimento. “Me ne vado!” e detto fatto lasciò la tavola, solo per fare qualche passo e tuffarsi sul divano. Tutti lo guardarono con espressioni impassibili.

“Sarebbe un peccato sprecare questo buon cibo!” cominciò Hunk, facendo finta di urlare, come se Lance fosse lontano. “Se Lance non torna mi finisco io la sua parte!” contò fino a tre con le dita, passi affrettati raggiunsero il tavolo e Lance aveva già ripreso il suo posto.

“Forse resto per finire. Ma con te ho ancora rancore!” minacciò Keith con uno sguardo fintamente  arrabbiato, al quale l’uomo rispose con un sorriso beffardo, una copia perfetta di quello dell’ex cecchino.

“Accomodati.”

La serata proseguiva al meglio, nella sua semplicità era tutto perfetto. Dopo la cena, i cinque ex difensori dell’universo si sistemarono sul divano del salotto, a raccontarsi gli ultimi gossip dalle loro vite, per la loro età avanzata ne avevano da raccontare. Hunk era alle prese con gli allievi della scuola di ingegneria, c’era sempre quello studente che chiedeva al veterano anziché all’insegnante, aveva lasciato la diplomazia culinaria in mano a Shay anni prima; Pidge continuava a sviluppare nuove formule insieme ai nuovi geni, diverse generazioni di cervelli sopraffini sempre a lavoro per rendere il mondo, e l’universo migliori, oltre ad essere prozia part time, suo fratello aveva messo su famiglia con la sua ragazza e adesso era diventato nonno, la sorella si ricordava perché non le piacevano i bambini, ma per suo fratello e la sua famiglia, qualsiasi cosa; Keith era tornato a vivere nella sua baracca nel deserto, ogni volta sempre diversa a causa delle diverse riparazioni di cui necessitava, ma gli piaceva quel posto, con Cosmo poi non era mai solo, insieme passavano le giornate ad esplorare l’area, a studiare come era cambiato dopo la guerra e nel corso degli anni, Cosmo poi era una monta perfetta, il vecchio lupo cosmico non perdeva un colpo ed era l’idolo dei pargoli in città; Lance continuava il suo business nella fattoria e il vivaio di Juniberry, quasi nessuno lo vedeva più in giro ormai, se non qualche rara occasione per la spesa occasionale o una passeggiata al parco la notte, dove lui ed Allura avevano passato il loro primo e unico appuntamento. Shiro era sorpreso che dopo tutti questi anni, non fosse cambiato nulla per suo fratello e l’ex paladino rosso. Sapeva che se non ci fosse stata una spinta da terze parti nulla sarebbe cambiato. Decise di prendere le redini una volta per tutte.

“Lance, Keith. Posso parlarvi un attimo in privato?” cominciò.

“Di che si tratta?” chiese Lance.

“Ecco, volevo dei consigli per cominciare a creare un piccolo giardino sul balcone nella zona sud. Volevo sapere se potevate aiutarmi.”

“Certo, andiamo.” Keith annuì e aspettò che Shiro si alzasse, Lance fece lo stesso e i tre si scusarono con gli altri ospiti per l’assenza, ma Pidge e Hunk non si offesero. Anzi.

“Credi che ci riuscirà?”

“A fare che?”

“Sono passati troppi anni ormai, è il caso che finalmente lo ammettano.”

“Ooooh… speriamo bene davvero allora…”

Una volta raggiunto il balcone, Shiro e gli altri uscirono e il padrone di casa socchiuse la porta.

“Mi sembra abbastanza largo per una decina di vasi.” Lance subito cominciò ad osservare il terreno. Ma Shiro scosse la testa.

“No no, non É per quello che siete qui.”

“Prego?” Lance e Keith lo guardarono entrambi confusi.

“Heh…” si massaggiò la tempia con la mano robotica, non pensava che ad un secolo di vita dovesse dare consigli sentimentali a due suoi ormai coetanei.

“Mi sembra impossibile che alla vostra età ancora non l’abbiate visto. Anche se comincio a credere che facciate finta.”

“Arriva al sodo per piacere.” Keith lo guardò di sbieco.

“Non pensate sia ora che vi mettiate insieme?” Andare al sodo per andare al sodo…

“EH?!” Lance sgranò gli occhi, i suoi marchi sembravano brillare nel buio.

“Shiro sei impazzito o demente?!” Keith era più controllato ma non meno sorpreso.

“Nessuno dei due, ancora. Ma è una vita che vi conosco, e che vi osservo. Da quando avete cominciato a frequentare la Garrison da cadetti in realtà. Non eravate Lance e Keith, spalla a spalla? Siete passati dall’essere gatto e cane a migliori amici e combattenti, ma c’è sempre stato qualcosa in più tra voi due, si vedeva lontano un miglio.”

“Sì, si chiama “crescere”, ti suona familiare?” Keith fece le virgolette in aria.

“E comunque anche se siamo maturati e superato quella fase infantile non significa che dev’esserci per forza qualcosa in più.” Aggiunse Lance incrociando le braccia al petto. “E poi, ho sempre avuto dei sentimenti per Allura, dalla prima volta che ci siamo visti.”

“Ah sì, quando la prima cosa che ha fatto è stato tirarti le orecchie dopo averle insultate.”

“KEITH!”

“A parte una prima ‘non buona impressione’, sono stato felice per voi due, davvero.” Continuò Shiro. “Ma anche io sono stato davvero innamorato, e voi due siete appena all’inizio ma ci siete.”

“Te lo ripeto Shiro, É solo amicizia tra noi due.” Insistette Keith.

“D’accordo… pensatela come volete. Però credetemi, se non fate il prossimo passo adesso ve ne pentirete.” Shiro continuava a fissare i due uomini in attesa di una loro reazione, ma loro continuavano a guardarlo male, come li avesse offesi o contraddetti. Ma Keith sospirò poco dopo, erano passati anni e ancora non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quella scena, quella maledetta sera al tramonto sulla testa di Nero.

“Che c’è?” chiese Lance.

“So che É un argomento spinoso per voi, Lance ha perso Allura e tu Keith…”

“No no, capisco quello che vuoi dire. Hai perso due volte la persona che ami e non vuoi che siamo infelici. Ma davvero… stiamo bene così, con le nostre vite.” Disse Keith. Lance lo guardò, un sopracciglio alto.

“Non mi sembri convinto.” Disse, sentendo il cuore battere più forte quando i loro occhi si incontrarono. Perché si sentiva così?

“Io sono convinto per me stesso. E poi sarei un compagno orribile, per questo non ho mai avuto relazioni.” Giustificò Keith. “Sempre avuto un caratteraccio, anche quando ho imparato a lavorare con gli altri.”

“Haha! Già non saresti Keith Kogane altrimenti no?”

“E tu non sei cambiato, Lance McClain.”

Shiro scosse di nuovo la testa, ormai era sicuro che stavano facendo apposta. “Siete sicuri che siete cresciuti normalmente?”

“Beh, se per te essere buttati in una guerra interstellare dentro un gigantesco robot metallico a forma di leone e combattere alieni viola a neanche la maggiore età É normale… allora ok. Ma quello che abbiamo passato e che abbiamo visto non credo che molti oggi possano vantare di averlo nel loro bagaglio di esperienza. E comunque… quando Allura se né andata mi sono ripromesso di non dimenticarla mai… ha dato la vita per tutti, letteralmente per tutti. Il minimo che posso fare É rimanerle fedele fino alla fine, almeno farle sapere in qualche modo che il suo sacrificio è più di quello che sembra.” Lance abbassò la testa asciugando una lacrima furtiva, l’amore trovato in guerra era strano, te lo tieni stretto come fosse l’ultima cosa che fai, eppure ti lascia vuoto dentro.

“Hai deciso di buttare la tua vita così che tutto l’universo ricordi quella di lei?” chiese Keith guardandolo, una fiamma nello sguardo come di rabbia.

“Tu non lo sai che significa! Ne ero innamorato da molto tempo e non ho smesso di amarla nemmeno quando Lotor era il suo tutto, poi É venuta da me e non potevo crederci! Per una volta nella mia vita il mio amore era corrisposto… e quella dannata volta il destino me lo porta via!...” si coprì la bocca trattenendo i singhiozzi, Shiro gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla, Keith invece lo abbracciò. “Lo so che non ero il suo primo amore… il suo primo pensiero in fatto di sentimenti… l’ho sempre saputo… ma ero così felice che non mi importava… lei mi voleva bene e a me questo bastava, anche se non era amore per lei… volevo darle tutto quello che potevo dare… ma è stata lei a farlo… e ora tutto quello che mi resta di lei sono questi stupidi marchi e dei fiori effimeri…” posò le mani sulla schiena del suo amico, tenendosi come fosse questione di vita o di morte.

“Lo sappiamo bene che Allura significava tanto per te… ma hai fatto della tua vita un altare per ricordare la sua…” mormorò Keith, tenendolo stretto. “Io non ho il diritto di parlare e lo so… ma se puoi ascoltare il consiglio di un amico, di uno che ti ha sempre ammirato e voluto bene… lascia andare il passato… non stai dimenticando o tradendo Allura… lei ha dato la sua vita perché noi continuassimo la nostra al meglio… il tempo di dare agli altri É finito Lance… ti meriti di vivere per te stesso ormai…”

Lance prese dei respiri profondi, calmandosi e tirandosi su. Guardò i suoi amici e si asciugò gli occhi, rosso in viso per il pianto e imbarazzo. “Ancora piango come un marmocchio e ho quasi 90 anni… che roba eh?” ridacchiò tirando su col naso.

Shiro sorrise comprensivo. “Non si è mai troppo vecchi per mostrare emozioni amico mio. E nemmeno sentimenti.” Lanciò un’occhiata a entrambi. Anche Keith sorrideva. “Lo stesso vale per te fratellino.”

“Io ho dato la mia parte, mentre ero con la Lama ho fatto da padre sui vari pianeti che avevano bisogno di aiuto, per qualche tempo avevo in custodia degli orfani prima che trovassero delle famiglie.”

“Quindi sai come si fa il padre?” chiese Lance sorpreso.

“In un certo senso.”

“Questa mi è nuova.” Annuì Shiro, immaginandosi le varie scene. “Ma questo É quello che voglio dire, avete dato e dato per tutta la vita, per gli altri e non per voi stessi, perché c’era molto di più da proteggere. Ma adesso É tempo che riprendiate quello che avevate messo da parte. Tipo una cosa che non ho mai capito Lance, perché volevi vedere Keith l’ultimo giorno prima di ripartire?”. Doveva spingere i bottini giusti con loro.

“Aahhh! Ancora con questa storia!” Lance sbuffò coprendosi il viso. “Non lo so va bene?! Coran mi aveva conciato come un clown per il rito di corteggiamento alteano e non potevo farmi vedere da Allura così! Hunk e Pidge erano con le loro famiglie e tu facevi piani non mi ricordo! Volevo solo un momento di pausa per pensare…”

“… devo ammettere che eri buffo con secchi e padelle addosso a mo’ di armatura.” Ridacchiò Keith. “Però non mi aspettavo che cercassi me, quando avevi un appuntamento con Allura.”

“Non volevo lo passassi da solo, almeno il pomeriggio. Non sapevamo se tornavamo vivi da quella missione e conoscendoti tu preferisci stare da solo che cercare compagnia… non mi sembrava giusto.” Lance guardò Keith sorridendo. Non aveva il coraggio di ammetterlo, ma la sua compagnia era sempre gradita, sapeva che se aveva bisogno di un consiglio o di un aiuto, Keith era sempre lì e avrebbe fatto del suo meglio. La sua schiettezza era ammirevole.

“Già… non me l’aspettavo, ma ero felice per voi due. Finalmente un sogno coronato realtà giusto? Una principessa che si innamora di un ragazzo semplice anche dopo un tradimento così amaro… sembrava una favola e mi dispiace che sia finita troppo presto per voi… spero solo che sia stata bella mentre la vivevate…” Non erano sicuri, ma sembrava che gli occhi di Keith si stessero spegnendo, come colti dalla tristezza.

Lance cercò di osservarlo meglio, per un momento rivide il ragazzo di anni prima, ma lo sguardo era sempre lo stesso, come un forziere stracolmo che sta per scoppiare, i suoi occhi erano pieni di amore e affetto, lo specchio di un’anima ferita ma mai arrendevole. Non poteva, non voleva crederci… che Shiro avesse ragione?

“Keith… che succede?...” chiese Lance, i suoi marchi ripresero a brillare.

“L’ho negato per anni, ripetevo a me stesso che era solo una fase adolescenziale, incolpando anche la situazione della guerra e tutto. E ancora credo che sia così, l’ho sempre saputo che per come sono fatto non sarei mai piaciuto a nessuno, e ne ho avuto la conferma. Quindi me ne sono dimenticato e continuato per la mia strada.”

“Ma è sempre rimasto lì.” Riprese Shiro. “Quel sentimento che entrambi avete soffocato per un motivo o per un altro, ma É sempre stato lì in attesa di un’occasione. Non fate il mio stesso errore, vi prego. Datevi una possibilità. É tutto ciò che vi chiedo.”

Il silenzio regnò di nuovo su quel balcone, pensieri muti ma assordanti nelle menti degli uomini. La vita era passata come un fiume in piena senza che se ne accorgessero, gli anni erano trascorsi senza avvertimento e adesso, per quanto la loro eredità aliena gli stia concedendo più di quello che un normale essere umano possa solo immaginare, sapevano che il tempo rimasto non era comunque molto.

“Allora… confessione per confessione…” Lance prese un respiro profondo, per farsi coraggio. “É vero. Ho avuto dei sentimenti per te, Keith. Era cominciata come una rivalità, perché eri un genio in tutto al primo colpo e rosicavo come non mai, ma questo mi spingeva a fare sempre di meglio, e te ne sono grato per questo. Poi siamo finiti nello spazio con la guerra e tutto quel che sappiamo… ti consideravo un fratello, un amico, un qualcuno che era parte della vita quotidiana, un piccolo pezzo di casa in quella situazione assurda… poi Shiro era sparito ed eravamo tutti persi, ma sapevo che… se tu perdevi la via, tutti eravamo persi e non solo perché eri il leader… ma perché non sopportavo di vederti così in basso, perso… quello che ho detto è stato orribile e me ne pento tutt’ora, ma ho cercato di rimediare supportandoti al meglio che ho potuto… e ancora una volta tu mi hai spinto a fare del mio meglio… poi te ne sei andato con la Lama e… non lo so ho perso la testa in qualche modo… sentivo come se ci stessi abbandonando… avevi tutto il diritto di seguire la tua strada ma, ha fatto male… ho cercato di non pensarci perché c’era ancora troppo lavoro da fare per distrarsi, ma sentivo di dover colmare quel vuoto e quella cotta per Allura si è trasformata in un sentimento vero e proprio… quando sei tornato però ero di nuovo in una confusione assurda ma mi hai aiutato in un certo senso, hai ripreso la posizione di leader senza sé e senza ma, come non fosse passato affatto tanto tempo. Perciò ero convinto che forse mi ero sbagliato riguardo i miei sentimenti… quando dissi che tu eri il futuro però… ci credevo… davvero ci credevo…”. Sembrava essersi liberato di un peso, ma c’era ancora un’ancora che lo teneva a freno. Keith rimase come imbambolato ad ascoltarlo, sentendosi avvampare come fosse ancora un adolescente. Non poteva immaginare che il suo amico provasse qualcosa di così radicato per lui…

“… mi dispiace di averti trattato così… ma… se può essere di rimedio in qualche modo ora… non mi aspettavo che scegliessi me, ero quasi sicuro che avresti scelto Allura o Hunk o non lo so, ma davvero volevo che fossi libero, che tornassi dalla tua famiglia… ma come hai visto i miei modi sono discutibili… e ho finito per ferirti, anche se non era mia intenzione… avrei tanto voluto scusarmi, per tutte le volte che ti ho lasciato indietro, ma aveva paura. Ed ero troppo concentrato sulla guerra che me ne sono dimenticato, e anche quando ho pensato di provarci, era troppo tardi…”. Volse lo sguardo verso il muro come si vergognasse. Lance sentì il cuore che stava per schizzargli fuori dal petto, come fossero tornati ai loro anni giovanili. Si rese conto di quanto tempo avesse sprecato dopo la fine della guerra, quante occasioni perse, per paura di lasciare andare quello che riteneva indispensabile per la sua vita. Ma ora si rese conto, come un sesto senso che gli parlava, che gli diceva che doveva fare un passo fuori dalla propria bolla, non aver paura di amare di nuovo…

“Avete ancora molto tempo per recuperare.” Shiro ruppe il silenzio, continuando a sorridere ai suoi amici. “Ma non abbiate paura di fare questo salto. Abbiamo rischiato troppo per non concederci questa possibilità.” Lance e Keith si guardarono negli occhi, insicuri e spaventati di “questa possibilità”, provare ad innamorarsi al crepuscolo della propria vita era un’idea non poco spaventosa, considerando tutto quello che avevano vissuto.

“Non sei obbligato a dire di sì Lance… volevo solo lo sapessi.”

“No… Shiro ha ragione… ci siamo tirati indietro troppe volte… e credo di essere pronto per riprovare.” Con un timido sorriso, avvicinò la propria mano a quella di Keith, un’offerta ad unirsi a lui in questa nuova avventura. L’ex paladino nero esitò per un momento, ma strinse la mano del suo secondo in comando, accettando il suo invito. Shiro annuì soddisfatto.

“Sono fiero di voi.”

Tutto si fermò però, quando un rumore li colse di sorpresa, come un soffio. Proveniva da dentro la casa, Shiro aprì la porta del balcone. Hunk e Pidge erano dietro la porta, impegnati ad origliare da quel che sembrava, Hunk era sopraffatto dall’emotività e stava piangendo.

“Oh porca-… ci hai fatto scoprire bravo!” Sbraitò Pidge.

“Erano anni che aspettavo questo momento non posso non essere felice!” Hunk tirò su col naso, per poi soffiarlo in un fazzoletto.

“Brutti insolenti ci stavate spiando!” ringhiò Keith fulminandoli con lo sguardo.

“Le vecchie abitudini non muoiono mai.” Pidge fece spallucce.

“Va bene va bene, se avete finito di fare i bambini,” Shiro alzò le mani, già sfinito dai loro modi infantili, “direi di festeggiare questo momento, che ne pensate?”

“Per me va bene!”

“Ovvio!”

“Heh… che scelta abbiamo…” Lance guardò Keith, che scosse la testa ma sorrise.

“Direi che è una buona occasione.”

Tutti e cinque rientrarono in casa, rallegrati dalla lieta notizia, non accorgendosi che nel cielo una stella brillava più luminosa delle altre, circondata da cinque sorelle più piccole.

_“Finalmente sei libero… sono orgogliosa di voi…”, un coro di ruggiti accompagnò le parole._


End file.
